


Winter Sunsets

by Aki-tan (akinikko)



Series: The Levels Between Us [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Awkward Kanda, Birthday Fluff, Christmas Fluff, Emotional Allen, First Dates, Happy Birthday Allen, Kanda isn't mean in this one, Lavi and Lenalee help Kanda, M/M, Soft kissing, Sunsets, Surprise Dates, This can be read separately to the main story and the smut side story, rooftop dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/Aki-tan
Summary: Kanda wants to celabrate the Moyashi's birthday, but he doesn't want to many people around, so he asks Lenalee and Lavi for help.Their spot, plus a wintery sunset and the first date. It all leads to an emotional and happy Allen, and a proud but awkward Kanda.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Allen.
> 
> It's a little early, but I will be busy during the weekend.

"Guys... I... I need help..."

Both Lavi and Lenalee turned towards Kanda. He had been quietly lately, and since Allen had been temporarily restricted from leaving his room, they elder had nothing to do but sleep or stare out of the window in his room.  
Pausing what they were doing, Lavi went and sat on the chair beside Kanda's bed as Lenalee sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong Kanda...?"

"Well... It's Allen's birthday... T-Today..."

"Did you ju-"

"Lavi. Shush. Let him finish."

"And... I kinda want to do something... but nothing to big."

"He never really did celebrate his birthday..."

"Mhm. I guess just something small would be nice." Lenalee began, "but I think it should just be the two of you... You're his first friend, so I think Allen would appreciate it a lot."

"Maybe you could. Take him to the rooftop or garden or something. You both always go to those places."

Kanda looked at Lavi and blinked before nodding, and then turned to look at Lenalee. He smiled a little, before lowering his head to look at his hands. Kanda wanted most of all to show Allen that his birthday wasn't a bad day, that it could be beautiful, even with the cold weather from the season it is in.

"We'll help." Lenalee smiled, "I'll get the food, because Allen really likes to eat, and I'll also set it all out for you both." She frowned in a childish yet curious way that made both boys snort a little. "Honestly. Where does he store it all, he eats and eats and never gains weight."

"Anyway. I'll grab extra blankets. It gets cold later in the day." Lavi smiled at the teen. "Do you know where you are taking him. I'll leave the blankets outside the area."

"He loves the roof. So I'll take him to the rooftop."

"Rooftop it is."

"Do... You know what you are going to do?"

Kanda lifted his head and nodded with a straight face, but there was a slight blush over his cheeks. Lenalee and Lavi both smiled as Kanda lowered his gaze.

"I-I... I'm going to show him the winter sunset."

Both stared for a moment before softly smiling with fondness. They instantly understood what Kanda was going to attempt. The younger was going to show Allen the beauty of winter and his birthday.

"We'll let Komui and the reception know. Good luck Kanda."

"T-Thank... Y-You..."

* * *

It had been a few hours and it was close to sunset, so in that moment Kanda had put a cardigan on, and grabbed a spare for Allen, before making his way to the psych ward, going over what he was going to do as he stood in the elevator. As soon as he reached the floor, Kanda began to fumble with the sleeves of his cardigan once he made it to the floor, taking a deep breath to calm himself before heading to the receptionists.

"I-I'm... Here for A-Allen." Clearing his throat before continuing. "You should've had noticed from the three supervisors for him."

"Mhm. Yup. Alright Kanda, you can go see him. He is in room 197 still, I'll get Komui to let you in."

"T-thank you."

He made his way through the halls, he knew the way to the younger room off by heart. Kanda could probably get to the room blindfolded, they amount of times he had walked the younger back to his room, it was impossible to keep count. Seeing Komui waiting at the door, Kanda nodded to the elder before Komui began to speak.

"Lenalee has filled me in. I want you to promise me one thing though, Kanda." The teen nodded, as to let Komui know he understood. "If anything happens. Just let us know."

"I will."

Nodding, Komui soon opened the door for Kanda, and the elder soon stepped inside. At first Kanda scanned the room before he looked around and finally spotted Allen. The younger was sitting on the floor against the back wall with his head resting on his drawn back bent legs, cheek pressed to knees.

"Moyashi."

The younger soon lifted his head and blinked at Kanda before lifting himself of the ground, and softly running to the elder smiling, as he hugged the teen. A small smile bled itself onto Kanda's lips as he nosed the side of Allen's head above his ear.

"Kanda..."

"You want to come to the roof, Allen?"

Allen pulled back blinking, his arms over the elders shoulders, as he frowned a little. Biting the inside of his lips, as he felt his cheeks dust over with a soft pink hue, before sighing and shaking his head.

"I can't... I'm on a semi-permanent restriction on leaving my room."

"Hm..."

"Also... How are you even allowed in here?"

"Komui gave me permission... He also said I could take you out to the roof."

"R-Really?" Kanda nodded and placed a soft kiss to Allen's forehead. "I-if that's the case... Then... I'd love to go..."

Kanda soon opened the door for Allen, after the younger had removed his arms and placed the cardigan on that Kanda was allowing him to borrow. When they stepped out the door, they both nodded to Komui before Allen caught up to Kanda and walked beside him. The two had quiet conversations between them only being loud when they disagreed on something as usual.  
In the elevator Allen stared at the reflective mirrors and frowned, he gripped his left arm nervously, before lifting his eyes to meet Kanda's. The elder teen sighed and just hooked his arm around Allen's shoulders and tugged him closer before kissing the crown of Allen's hair.

"Stop it... You are perfect. Don't hang onto the negative parts of yourself. Okay Moyashi."

"O-Okay..."

Allen turned and hugged the elder before bring his head against the elders chest and sighed softly, before realising the elder as the elevator doors opened and the two soon stepped out. Quietly, Kanda took Allen's hand and lead the younger to the rooftop.

* * *

Stepping up the last few steps to the roof, Kanda caught sight of the blankets and mentally thanked Lavi, before picking them up and handing one to Allen. Both teens knew the winter weather was not all it was cracked up to be in.  
Stopping at the door, Kanda soon turned towards Allen as the younger blinked to the latter, as he wrapped the blanket around himself.

"Could... You maybe close your eye?"

"Uhm... S-Sure..."

As soon as Allen closed his eye, he shivered before a flinch ran through his body at the hands softly set against his shoulders. He knew Kanda was the only one up here, but it still scared him, until the elder softly said it was only him. Nodding, Allen soon stepped out onto the roof, with Kanda directing him. The cold concrete on the ground making his shiver a little, as he covered his eye more. As soon as his feet touched something warm and soft, Allen felt his breath hitch, Kanda's hands left his shoulders, making Allen panic a little.

"Just stand there, don't move and don't open your eye just yet."

"O-Okay."

Taking a deep breath Allen stayed put and kept his eye closed. Kanda on the other hand soon knelt down and picked up the cake. It was almost sunset, so the elder lit the cake's candles and quietly picked it up.

"O-Okay... Y-You can open them now..."

Allen did just that. Opening his singular eye, the younger soon gasped. It was beautiful. He looked around taking the site in, the reds and oranges bleeding into each other with a few small blotches of grey above the sunset. He turned back to the elder seeing the cake and food before biting his lips.

"K-Kanda..."

"Happy Birthday... Allen..."

Allen dropped the blanket around him and blew out the candles letting Kanda place the cake back down. As soon as that was done, Allen threw himself at the elder patient. Kanda stumbled before falling back onto the blanket covered area. Grunting a little as he held the younger tightly so he wouldn't get hurt. Allen soon buried his head into the crook of Kanda's neck as a quiet sob came from the younger. Kanda gently ra the tips of his fingers up and down Allen's spine, to try and calm the younger down.

It was a few minutes before Allen lifted himself, his hands going straight to his face as he wiped his eyes with the sleeves of the cardigan and his nose.

"T-Thank you... Kanda..."

The elder shook his head before lifting a hand to moved the white strands from the younger face. Allen gulped before leaning towards Kanda. The elder growled before hooking his hand behind Allen's neck and pulled him down. Allen felt his breath hitch, as he stared at Kanda with his singular eye,he could feel the elders breath over his own lips, which made him bite his. A more sturdy dark rose hue made its way across Allen's cheeks before the distance was closed and Kanda kissed him.

"Nh."

Allen pulled back and stared at the elder, as Kanda gulped and looked away, before feeling his head being turned back.

"Do it again..."

Kanda didn't have to be told twice. He switched them both around, so Allen was laying on the ground and Kanda was above him. Soon enough they were kissing again, and this time it was longer. A small gasp came from Allen, as the younger looked at Kanda. Both laid there flustered.

"K-Kanda..."

"Mhm."

"T-Thank you... So much."

"You're welcome."

He softly kissed the boy again, before sitting up and helping the younger sit up. He then wrapped the blanket and threw it around Allen before grabbing his own and pulling it around himself.

"Shall we eat?"

"Yes. Let's eat."


End file.
